Tmnt New girl
by Lexi1010
Summary: About a girl named Lexi who meets the turtles and from then on crazy things start to happen! Sorry about the bad paragraphing, whatever I post there are no spacing or anything…the internet hates me!


My story Tmnt Leo's POV Donnie showed us a mixture of stuff. He claimed it could turn us into human almost instantly. I drank a small portion and my shell and limbs transformed into a human's body. Wow. Lexi's POV Splash, splash. The muddy streets were covered in potholes filled with water from yesterday's rain. I checked behind me and yep, the gang was following me through the alleys and streets, they all sported something purple and wore leather jackets with P.D. in big purple letters on the back. Something told me that it didn't mean police department. I saw the ally I was looking for and ducked into it. Then I hit the building. This wasn't the right ally. I spun around and saw the ally I was looking for on the other side of the street. Behind the pack of gang members. As they caught up and stood together I saw that there were more of them than I thought. More than I could take out with mace. I saw a knife switch open and a member began approaching me, the blade raised in a attacking motion. I shrunk down and he stood in front of me looking down at my crumpled form. I raised my hands to block any attack he was going to make and squeezed my eyes shut. Just then there was a big shout and commotion I looked up. In the dark I could barely see, but in front of me stood a tall being with nun chucks who seemed to be fighting the gang away from me. Then I noticed another person fighting the muggers off. I closed my eyes as a knife came sailing at my head. I again raised my arms but the impact never came. I looked up to see the gang on the ground moaning and the two beings slipped into the sewers. The manhole is about to close and so i jumped up and grabbed it to keep who ever was pulling it back from doing so. The person stopped and the hole slid back open. A head poked out and looked at me, a voice said from below, "Mikey! Don't let her see you!" He person looked down, "too late, bro." The person yelped and was tugged into the sewers and another head poked up. Two long arms reached out and grabbed my hands. Who ever it was dragged me into the manhole. Head first. As I yelled, bracing for impact with the hard floor only came a little jolt and four long arms caught me before I hit the ground. They put me down and I could see that the were tall and short, each holding some kind of weapon on their back, or side one of them stepped forward, "Come with us." I look around at the pitch black darkness around us, "Sure." I followed the people through the tunnels, "What are we gonna tell Master Splinter?" One said, no one talked to me until we finally came to a big clearing. It looked like a big playroom for teens, TV, beanbags, pinball machine, skateboards scattered here and there. Then I saw what they looked like. Tall green, giant turtles. They had wrappings on their arms and different color bands around their heads. One orange and one purple. The purple banded one had a gap between his teeth that I noticed when he gave me a big eager smile. Then I saw two more, red and blue. The blue one sat in front of the TV. I strolled over and sat by him. He didn't seem to notice me. He finally looked over and jumped back. One hand grasping a blade handle on his back er…shell he stuttered and stared. He shouted,"Dooooooooooonieeeeeee!" The purple turtle looked up from he floor, "what is a human doing in the lair?!" He stood and stared at me. Donnie walked over, "What will Master Splinter say?" Donnie shrugged, "I don't know, Leo." The blue one, Leo, marched off, Donnie looked over to an open doorway, "Mikey you can come out now." A hyper, cute orange banded turtle ran out of the shadows, "hiiii! I'm Mikey! What's your name!? How old are you? What's your favorite color? Have you met Donnie, April," he ticked them off on his three green fingers, "Casey, Master Splinter, Leo or Ralph yet?!" I looked over at the purple clad turtle who stood directly behind me smiling, "I'm Lexi, umm blue, and Leo and Donnie. Who's Ralph, April, Casey and Splinter?" I said calmly, Donnie ran out of he room. A couple seconds later he came out with an angry looking turtle and a red head girl. He pointed to the turtle, "Ralph and April" I smiled shyly, "Hi, I'm Lexi." Ralph looked at Donnie, crossing his arms," why is she here?" Leo walked in, he was shorter than Donnie and taller than everyone else. He was strong and had two kata across his back. He stared at the ground. When he looked up he blushed and said, "Follow me…umm, please." I walked out of the 'lair' and into a carpeted room with a tree in the back. A large rat sat in the middle wearing a robe. He looked at me and motioned for me to come closer. I walked up to him, "You show no fear." I looked down, "why is that?" I looked up and frowned,"why would I be afraid? You have shown no reason for me to do so. " he stroked his beard,"true but most humans are afraid of us." I stiffened,"I'm not." He looked out the door, "I would like you to promise me that you will tell no one of us and our hiding place." I nodded, "I, Alexis Noel Hisaw hereby solemnly swear never to tell any being of the existence of the turtles or Master Splinter. " he smiled,"very well, you are dismissed." I walked out and stopped at the corner, they were talking about me. Donnie's POV The girl, Lexi was strange. What was she doing out on a night like this? "Lexi is a girl from my school." April stated, Leo looked at her," what do you know about her?" April tapped her chin, "she's funny, artistic, super smart, and she's really devoted to biking and she knows how to handle a lot of weapons." I heard a footstep, I turned around and saw Lexi walk in. She gave a small smile, "He said I could stay. " Mikey jumped up and gave her a big hug. She tensed and wriggled out of his grasp. He ran over to the ramp that had been set up in the corner. He grabbed a skateboard and brought it over to her, "do you know how to skate?" She grabbed the board and smiled, "Who doesn't?" They all relaxed and grabbed their boards. We began skating through the sewers, doing tricks on the walls and seeing how fast we could go. It was fun. As we were rounding a corner Lexi took a different path. I began to warn her but it was too late. I heard a sickening sound as she hit the wall. Leo POV She hit the wall, I jumped off my skateboard and began running, humans are fragile and I had no idea what could happen. The skateboard rolled out of the tunnel and I saw her. Her hair was fanned out on the ground behind her. He face was bloodied and she wasn't moving. I gasped. I ran over to her awkwardly bent body and sat her up. Her head lolled to one side and blood was all over her face. Donnie walked up and checked her pulse. He looked at me. "She's alive . We need to get her back to the lair." I picked her up and followed him out,"Lexi!" April and Mikey said at the same time,"she hit he wall." I explain. We entered the lair and she moaned. I set her down on Donnie's cot. She groaned and her eyelids fluttered a little. Donnie immediately got to work. He cleaned up her face and stitched up her forehead. As he checked her arm she moaned and tried to sit up. Her eyes weren't open. She groaned and started getting up. Donnie looked at her a confused looked on his face. The slack on the IV was getting smaller as she slowly made her way away from the machine. Donnie stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders and backed her up until she was sitting back on the cot. I walked up to her. Lexi's eyes were still closed but she sat straight up. Donnie frowned," she seems to be in somewhat of a sleepwalking trance. Walking while asleep." I set my hand on her shoulder and then she starts screaming. Loud, high pitched screaming, like someone was stabbing her. She begins fighting. Fighting the IV. Fighting me. Fighting Donnie. Fighting the sheet. She thrashes around her arms waving wildly,"Leo! Pin her!" Donnie yells I grab her arms and push her down while Don quickly wraps a long leather belt around her forearms and locks it in place. He begins to walk around her to get to the other side and she lands a large kick to his shell. He jumps back and stares at her. She stops screaming. Mikey, Ralph, April and Master Splinter stand in the doorway, "Why's Lexi freaking out?!" Mikey yells. April frowns here eyes wide,"What was that." Ralph crosses her arms and looks at Don,"Who's Leo torturing now?" I look at him,"Hey!". Lexi starts screaming again. She fights the band holding her in place,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tears start streaming down her face,"NO!PEASE!NO!" She shrieks. Mikey runs up to her,"Donnie what's happening? WAKE HER UP!" Checkpoint! Donnie looks around,"I don't know how!" He ejects the IV from her arm and undos the band. She has stopped screaming and yelling but she gets up and stands right by the cot. I stand in front of her and shake her slightly. Her eyes opened and then her legs give way. I caught her and she looked up at me with sleepy eyes, I set her down and she looked at everyone in the room. She yawned and shrugged,"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Mikey's jaw dropped,"You were going bonkers! Screaming and stuff!" She frowned,"I don't remember that…" thy walked out leaving me april and Donnie in the lab. Her eyes widened at the sight of Donnie's lab 'toys' is this a molecule compound sorter? And a microcosm?!" Donnie blushed and smiled. "Yeah…" everyone leaves the room but me. But eventually I get tierd of them talking about mutagen and breaking down it's molecular structure. I walk out and sit on my bed. She is strange person. Ralph's POV I hate it when I don't know anything, it makes me feel stupid;not knowing what's happening with people. I gave my bag a sharp kick and it soared off the chain and hit the back wall about a foot away from Mikey who shrieked and crawled away. He dropped his comic and I kicked away as I bent over to pick it up when a voice came out of no where,"Hey Ralph!" I spun around to find Lexi behind me. She smiled and pointed at the broken bag "Bring that over here. " I grabbed the bag and pulled it over to the snapped chain. I looked at it, "it needs a new chain. " she smiled and pulled two chairs over. She positioned one under it and the other behind the first chair. "Put it on here." She said patting the chair. I set it on there and she hooked the broken chains together. She tossed me a pair of goggles, "What are these for?" She groaned, "Just put them on!" I slipped them onto my head and waited. Everything was a lot darker. Suddenly I heard a whir and saw a couple sparks then a shower as she, um, welded? the chains together. She looked over the bag and chain. She started blowing on the glowing red chain. I took off my goggles and leaned in to blow on the chain too. I looked at her close up face, I noticed the sprays of freckles all over her cheeks. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders and reached her elbows. She tucked her hair behind her ears and then she started shaking. I watched as the chair started tiling and wobbling. She waved her arms to steady herself but the chair started falling over, she shouted as it leaned far over and fell. I jumped behind her and grabbed her before her head hit the ground. She blushed as the chair clattered to the ground. I put her down and stepped back. I smirked, "You seem very accident prone." She looked down, "Yeah, it seems like where ever I am trouble follows." I set my hand on the back of my head, "Well, thanks for fixing my bag. " she smiled, "Anytime!" And walked out. She's a strange person. Mikey POV Lexi walked out of Ralph's room smiling. I ran up to her, "Hey Lexi do you want to play video games?" Her grin widened, "Yea!" I grabbed my favorite racing game and plugged it into the old Playstation. I turned the TV on and the old faded screen whirred to life. She raised an eyebrow, "This is your game system?" I looked at the faded screen, "Yeah, Donnie fixed it." She stepped behind the TV, "Donnnnaiiiii!" She shouted, his head poked out of the lab, "Yea?" She pulled up a wad of wires, "Did you try plugging the system into the USB port or cleaning out the plug with waxing fluid?" He scratched his head, "Um, no I never thought that would work. I'll go grab some" he disappeared behind the door and emerged with a cloth and spray bottle. I grabbed a pillow and watched them work, toying with one of the remotes. She adjusted the antenna while Donnie washed the wire and plugged it back in. Lexi arranged the cord and plugged them in. She pulled Donnie back. "It looks like its done." Donnie smiled, grabbed the stuff and put away, "Have fun." I turned on the system and the TV the noise is quieter and the picture slowly comes into view I am glad she fixed it. The graphics are amazing! I ran over to her and gave her a hug, "Thank you!" No more playing with pixel pictures only da best! Leo walked in, "Hey! What happened to crappy screen?" He would always call the TV crappy screen even though he would always watch his show on it, "Lexi and Don fixed it!" Leo turned to Lexi a smile on his face,"Thanks Lexi." She blushed and looked down, "It's no big deal. " she grabbed a controller and pulled a green headset out of her backpack. She plugged something into the controller and put on the headset. It was wireless! "Can I use one of those?" She dug around in her bag and pulled out a blue one, "Plug this into that and turn it on." I plugged the microchip into my controller and turned on headset. I pulled the microphone into place and started it up. Lexi sat up and pointed to some words on the screen, "Click there." I pressed the button on my controller and a small loading symbol popped up then two usernames came up on the screen. She pointed to the go button at the bottom of the screen. I clicked it, "What were those names?" She frowned, "You've never done live play?" I looked down, I have no idea what live play is. "It's where you can play with other people with their own device." So that means I play with people who live topside. I grab the remote and turn up the volume. The screen shows four cars, big bold print flies across the screen, on your mark…get set…GO! We both speed off and round the turns, I'm amazed at how cleanly she turns and drifts avoiding the puddles, pits and mines. As the race hits the first lap mark she starts happily yelling into her microphone, "Eat my dust, Jen!" I look at her, "Who's Jen?" She nods to the car on my left, "Jen." The label above the car reads 'Jen3456'. "Oh!" A small staticky voice comes through, "The one and only!" I laugh and twist my remote. Like that will make my car turn faster. My car finishes we first to last, who ever 'rapmasta78' is they aren't good at this game. I get ready to turn off the system, "Bye!" Three more byes echo mine. I turn it off. I take off my headset and hand it back to her, she pushes it back to me, "Naw keep it. So I can play with you when I go…back. " I jump up, "You can't leave yet!" She touches my arm, "I'm not leaving. But I'll have to go back." She stands up, "sooner or later." I can't let her go. I grab her arm, "LATER!" Lexi's POV Mikey had attached himself to my arm and screamed later. I wriggled out of his grasp, "Dude, chill I'm not going anytime soon." He smiled, "Good." I walked out, "I'm going to see what Leo's doing." He picked up a comic, "Probably training…" I walked into the lab and scared Donnie, "Ninja!" I shouted and he jumped, rattling the trays on his desk, "Yeeees?" He asked. I smiled sitting next to him, "Do ya want to prank Leo?" He smiled, "How?" I laughed, "Got any helium?" He smiled, "Are you sure? He'll get mad!" He laughed, "Bet it'll be worth it!" He grabbed a big gas can. I walked into the training room. Leo didn't notice me. 'Yeesh. For ninjas they aren't very aware of their surroundings.' I thought. I looked over and saw a small tube slip through the gaps in the vent. I listen to Leo's ninja sounds, "Hi-yah!" I back out and close the door. I make my way over to Donnie who is fumbling with the screw and the gas starts leaking into the room. Suddenly it does its job and the sounds start getting higher and higher pitched. After one extremely high, "Ha!" He stops, me and Donnie lean to the vent to watch him. He stops, looking confused I smile. "Hey!" He says like a chipmunk, we snicker. "What's wrong with my voice!" We laugh, Leo walks over to the vent and sees both of us crouching behind the metal, "Donnie! Lexi! Hey!" He frowns as we fall over laughing, "Hahahahahaha!" Our voices come out a little higher than usual because of leaning to close. I stand and walk into the room, instantly my voice pitch gets higher. Mikey walks in and in a chipmunk voice, "What's all the- hey! My voice!" I laugh and see Donnie drag Ralph in. He motions for him to hold still, he makes a breathing in and out motion and Ralph does so with a frown. Donnie nods at him, "What was-oh my god!" He turnes to Donnie who fell over laughing. Ralph grabs Donnie and raises a fist, "You're gonna pay for this!" He drops Donnie on his face and storms over to me, I raise my arms, he looks like he's ready to beat me down, "Was this your idea!?" He towers above me, I laugh, "Yeah!" He grabs the hood of my shirt, "You may be a girl but…" Leo dives forward and tackles him to the ground. He pins Ralph, "You would never do that!" He yells angrily, the helium is gone by now and you can hear the furious rage in his voice. Mikey backs up till he's standing next to me, "he's never suddenly been this angry…" Donnie appears at my other side, "You would never hurt her, or anyone! Understood?!" Leo shouts, if looks could kill…Ralph would be dead as a doornail. He looks like he's ready to beat Ralph within an inch of his life. Ralph's eyes grow wide, "No." He looks around, "I mean yes." Leo gets off of him. His calm expression returns and he stands in front of us. He blushes and rubs the back of his head, "Umm…" he groans and runs out of the room. Leo's POV I couldn't believe I flipped out back there. I sheathed my kata and walk over to a ledge. I sit down and watch the dark city lights, "What happened?" I jump, expecting Karai but finding Lexi, "You're quiet." She sits next to me and looks out, "I can see why you come here. It's so peaceful." I sigh and watch her looking out. The lights reflect in her black eyes and her hair streams out behind her. She squints and rubs her eyes, "What?" I ask her. "Nothing, I just wish I had my glasses." She looks at her hands, "And…" she groans, "Never mind." I stand up, "What?" She looks down, blushing, "I could never tell you, though." She looks out to the water of the parks pond. My hands wring in my lap. I wish she would tell me, but I don't want to be nosy. She seems fine. Except that act at the lab. That was strange. I look over at her skinny strong form, "You know Ralph didn't mean what he said. He was just angry." She laughed, "Yea" she smiles and try's to lighten the mood, "How fast can you run?" I smile and stand. Offering my hand to help her up, "Pretty fast." She sets her hand in mine and stands up. Her hand is small, warm and soft. I wish I could hug her. "What else, show me something cool." I do a couple backflips off the small water tower on the rooftop. She smiles and claps. It make me feel happy. I look over and see tall figures on a rooftop a couple buildings away from us. The foot, and Karai. I grab her arm,"We have to go NOW!" Her eyes grow wide. "The manhole I came out if was blocked by a bunch of random crap, when I got out it collapsed. That entrance is gone!" I look over to the building where I saw Karai. She's frowning a accusationish look on her face. I stand and grab Lexi's arm. We run over rooftops. We've been going for a couple of miles with no sign of a manhole to enter. She can't jump as far so I have to practically launch her to the next roof. I continue running. Then I notice Lexi's falling behind. She stops, gasping, "I can't *gasp* run that far." She starts running again but it's slower than before. She stops and we hide behind a rooftop satellite. I watch as Karai and the foot run right past us. I stand, after they're well away. Suddenly Lexi's eyes roll into the back if her head then she collapses. I grab her shoulders and shake her, "Lexi!" I say in a loud whisper. She screams. I have to get her out of here before Karai comes back. I grab her and rouse her to an almost awake state. I stand her up but she is wobbly and her eyes are half closed. I bend my knees in front of her, "Hop on." She wraps her arms around my shoulders and pulls her legs up around my shell. I run from rooftop to rooftop. When I get to the lair's main topside entrance I set her down and she climbs into the sewers, "Are you okay?" Her eyes open all the way and she looks at me, "Uh yea." We walk back into the lair and Mikey runs up and hug us both, "Where were you guys?" I peeled Mikey off me, "I went out and she followed me." I turned and walked out. She laughed at something that Mikey said. I was wondering where Ralph was when I turned the corner and bumped into Donnie. I back away surprised. He looked at me. Smirking, "What?" He laughed, "You like Lexi!" I felt my face grow red and tried to hide it in my voice, "No." I looked down. "I don't like her I was just…" I trailed off. I shrugged and walked over to the door, "It's time for bed anyway." Mikey appeared, "Where will Lexi sleep?!" I looked up, "I didn't think about that. Lets go see." We walked into the main room. Lexi sat by April, reading. She looked up, smiled, snapped her book shut and set it on the table in front of her. "Sooooooo, where do I sleep?" April looked at her then at us, "She said she'd sleep on the couch." Mikey shook his head, "A couch is not fit for a lady." He stated in his crazy polite way. He looked at Lexi. "You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch." I cringed. No one would want to sleep in Mikey's room. "You can sleep in my room. " she looked at me. I felt my face darken. April raised her eyebrows. I half shoved Lexi to my bedroom to avoid everyone's stares. She smiled. "Thanks." She sat down and I handed her a blanket. She takes it and lays down. She spreads the blanket over her self. She reaches over to her bed and grabs her bag, she rummages through her bag and pulls out a pair of glasses. She sets them on my nightstand. She sees me watching, "Spare glasses." She explains and closes her eyes. I close the door. I toss and turn on the couch. Questions spin in my head. Where did she come from? Why was she out by herself? Why did she have that weird episode in the lab earlier? And WHY was I attracted to her? I knew that I shouldn't like her and that she was a human. I didn't have a crush on Lexi. I didn't have a crush on Lexi. I didn't have a… I awoke to clattering and shouting. Mikey was messing with pans in the kitchen and shouting, "Leo! Do you think Lexi like scrambled eggs?" I sat up, "I'm still sleeping, Mikey!" Donnie walks in with a cup of coffee in his hand. Suddenly Lexi's voice floated into the room,"Aye donaiii!" Donnie look past me, "Yes?" She appeared in the doorway, "We are going on a bike ride!" She looked at me, "Wanna come?" I smiled, "Sure but we don't have bikes." But she had already walked away. Donnie walked after her leaving me in the lab. I sat down for a couple of minutes but then Lexi came in she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. She gabbed her messenger bag and stood by the entrance followed by Ralph, Mikey and Donnie. Donnie passes out cups of the human mixture. We all turn human. "We're using the bikes at my house." Lexi looks at us in our human forms her eyes fall on me and she sees me watching her. She blushes and says, "Cool." April walked over to us and we left. We made our way to her house. She lived in a small two story house. She walked over to the garage and opened the door. She pulled out six mountains bikes, all the same kind but different colors. I reached for the blue one but she jumped on it before I could get it. "Blue's my favorite!" She said smiling. I went over and grabbed the black one. Mikey orange, Ralph red, Donnie purple and April yellow. We hopped on the bikes. Lexi coasted down the driveway and started up the street. Then April. We had a little trouble. We rarely rode bikes. Only one at a time on April's. We eventually got the hang of it and made our way around the block. She stopped at the end of a street. She looked down the road and pedaled out to the middle of the street. Facing the apartments at the end. She looked over, "Line up. " we line up next to her on the small hill. "Once that car passes we go." The car went by and we started pedaling. "First one to the end of the street wins a pizza all for them!" We pedaled as hard as we could. She was surprisingly faster than us. I pedaled until I was close enough to her to maybe win. With a sudden burst of energy she flew forward and beat me. Then I saw the big pickup truck coming right at her. I shouted and squeezed my eyes shut. But I couldn't turn off my ears. I heard a crunching and metal hitting metal. I opened my eyes and saw the bike twisted and mangled underneath the truck, "Nooooooooooo!" I heard myself scream. The driver of the truck hopped out, "Oh my god." It was a tall man with a hat on. A girl about lexis age jump out of the passenger side. And looked at the bike under the car, "Is that Lexi's?" I heard a sound from the other side of the car. I walked around and saw lexi sitting in the grass. She must've jumped out of the way at the last second. Mikey runs up and give her a hug. "I thought you died or something" he shouts. The girl walks over to us and looks at Lexi, "Oh my gosh! Lexi! We could've killed you!" The girl helps her up, "That's okay, Skylar. You didn't. So no harm done" She smiled, "But you do owe me a new bike." Her dad laughed, "Between getting you a new bike and going to the hospital we would get you a new bike." He laughed again, "and we will." She thanked them, why? And they left. We stood around. With our bikes. She half smiles and says, "Well I don't have a bike anymore sooooo…" I hopped off my bike and offered it to her. She raised her finger in the IDEA Motioned. "Do you know how to peg ride?" I knew how to, "Yeah." She smiled "Well then!" She said enthusiastically, she walked over to her bike. She pried off the pegs and attached them to my bike. She stepped on and set her hands on my shoulders. We went back to her house and put the bikes back. Mikey looked at the house, "Won't your parents wonder where you are?" He asked, she shrugged, "Nah they're away right now." As we made our way back something caught my eye. Around her neck was a necklace with a blue Japanese symbol. She caught me looking and she held it out. "My great grandmother gave this to me before she died." I stopped staring and started walking again. We made it back into our neighborhood when I heard a shout from up above. Ralph POV They jumped from above us. Landing in a circle with all of us in the center. Two of the footbots parted revealing Karai. She walked forward smiling. She looked us up and down, "I know its you turtles." Leo frowned and stepped forward to face her. "What do you want Karai?" She smiled looked past Leo and me, to Lexi, "Her." Leo narrowed his eyes, "Why?" We all still had our weapons with us. Leo unsheathed his swords. He backed up and handed one to Lexi. I heard him mutter to her, "Just in case." She held the sword ready. Leo gripped his one weapon tightly, "Now!" I dived at two foot ripping a hole in the front of one and driving my dagger through another's head. I saw Karai leap around Leo, who was protecting Lexi. We had all form somewhat of a circle around her. Keeping the attackers away. She smiled. I saw her expression change and I saw the deadly side of her emerge. She sidestepped and kicked Karai with the back of her heel. Karai flew to the ground. I was amazed. We rarely landed a hit on her but she simply kicked her and she was down. Lexi walked up to her and pinned her, she pick up Karai's weapon and threw it away. Then I saw the last bot come up behind her. It raised its knife, ready to attack, "Watch out!" I yelled she turned around grabbed its wrist, twisted and shoved its own weapon into its chest in a matter of secounds. She flipped it over her shoulder. It hit the pavement with a clang and the light drained from it eyes. She walked over to Karai who was being tied up by Leo, Mikey and Donnie. She took Leo's sword and hooked it to the back of her bag. The guys stood Karai up and brought her into an abandoned warehouse. Donnie turned to Leo, "Should we get Master Splinter?" Leo nodded and turned back to Karai. Lexi and Mikey left. Leaving me, April, Donnie, Leo and Karai. Karai stared at the ground, motionless as April searched her. Mikey's POV Lexi laughed as we made our way back to the Lair. Really it was right under the warehouse but we didn't want to risk Karai seeing. "Why would this chick want me?" She asked. I turned to her, "That's Karai. She's master splinter daughter, she was stolen by shredder, our greatest enemy, to be a ninja. She want to please her 'father' so she's trying to capture us so that Shredder can get to Master Splinter". We find master splinter in his room. I lightly knocked on the door. A voice rings from inside, "Enter!" We walk in and he's sitting on the floor meditating. "Master Splinter?" He looked to Lexi, "Yes?" She looked at him, "We've captured the girl you call Karai." His eyes widened and he stood, "Where is she?" Follow us, "She's in the warehouse topside." I said. The silence was heavy as we walked to the ladder. As we stepped out into the warehouse his eyes widened at the sight of Karai. "Miwah…" he whispered. Her eyes narrowed, "Splinter." She smiled wickedly, "so you're the man who claimed my mother's life, I'm simply going to return the favor." She stood even though her arms were tied tightly. "Me and my father will be the end of you." His old eyes flashed, pain. He was struck by the thought of her believing Shredder to be her father. "Miwah…" he began, she growled, "My name is Karai!" She shouts. He shakes his head sadly at the ground, "you have been betrayed. Shredder isn't your father." She grew furious, "You lair!" She shrieked at him. Leo stepped behind her and quickly tied a gag on her mouth. She sank to her knees and glared at Leo then back to Master Splinter. Master Splinter stepped forward. "Miwah, I love you. Shredder took your mother from me when you were only but a baby. I fought him but she still died. As I laid on the ground in the middle of my burning house with your mother in my arms. He walked away. Little did I know that tucked into his arm was my sweet baby…" a few tears slipped from his eyes. "I just wish you would believe me." His tears confused her. I stepped back. This seemed to be too much, master splinter was CRYING. He reached out and hugged Karai. She shook as he sobbed into her shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair. "My baby." She frowned. She wasn't used to seeing so much emotion all the time. I walked over to Master Splinter. "Sensei?" He stopped crying and looked at her, "Miwah, do you, please, believe me?" She looked down and nodded slightly, then I noticed the streaks on her cheeks, Leo undid the gag and untied her. She wrapped her arms around Sensei. "Daddy?" She whispered softly. Later that night around midnight. Donnie's POV I awoke to screaming. I was in the lab. My head resting on my latest invention. I grabbed my mask and my Bo staff and ran out. I stumbled into the living room and into something I wasn't ready for. Lexi and Karai locked in battle. "Karai!" I shouted but then I noticed Karai wasn't on offense, she was defending herself. Lexi was the one attacking her. Karai stumbled back a bleeding gash on her forearm. In Lexi's hand was a bloodied mini sword. I grabbed Lexi, "She started attacking me in my sleep!" Karai said loudly. I had my arms wrapped around her middle and she was punching and kicking, trying to reach Karai. Who was backed up a couple meters away. I turned her around so I was holding her in a bear hug. I slid to my knees to keep from losing my balance. She started crying. It was scary, what was happening. Leo and Mikey stumbled in. "What?" Mikey asked me. She stopped fighting and slumped over. I set her head on my shoulder and hugged her. Softly stroking her back and hair. Leo looked at me. Was that jealously in his eyes? Then I realized. Lexi was sleeping. I picked her up bridal style and handed her to Leo who carried her back into his room. Lexi's POV Bump bump bump. I was moving. I opened my eyes and saw Leo above me. Carrying me. I shifted and he looked down. He looked at me surprised. "Oh. You're awake." He set me down. His arm still behind me. I sat on the bed and he did the same. "Why were you carrying me?" He looked down, "you were, sleepwalking again." He looked up. "You were attacking Karai." I was surprised. I've never tried to hurt anyone in my sleep, "How?" He frowned, "you were kicking her and then Donnie managed to calm you down." She said you woke her up with your hands around her throat and she ran out and you followed her tying to kick and punch her. You gave her a pretty nasty cut too. " My eyes fell, "I've never hurt some one, before." I looked up and he met my eyes, "This-this has happened before?" He asked. I nodded, "it started when I was little" he half frowned, "Why do you have these strange occurrences?" He asked. I frowned, "I was always different. I never knew why but people would always avoid me. I don't have any friends and nobody likes me. I'm always the loser." I flinched as he set his hand on mine resting on the bed. "We like you!" His voice dropped to a whisper. "I like you." My breath in was louder than I thought it would be, he withdrew his hand, "I- I- sorry." He quickly fled the room. 'What was that?' I asked myself then I realized something. Did he have a crush me? I don't know. I laid down and close my eyes. I'll figure it out in the morning. "Lexxxxeeeee.…" I felt something lightly poke my cheek. "Hey. Lexi?" A small voice whispered. "Aye, Lexi wake up." The poke moved to a jab. "Lexi gedap!" I sat up, stretched and groped around for my glasses. I pushed my glasses up my nose and opened my eyes. Mikey crouched by my bed. A smile on his freckled face. "Hehe, you're awake." he said. "Yeah." I yawned loudly, "I'm awake now." He stood up. "Good come play with me." I swung my legs out from under Leo's soft blue blanket. When suddenly there was a loud boom. Mikey ran out. I ran after him. The first thing I saw was Donnie sitting on the floor pushed up against the wall covered in black soot. His eyes weren't open but he was alive and unharmed. The door of the lab had blown clean off and he had been blown out of the lab from the force of the explosion. Donnie's arms were wrapped around something small and green. I stepped forward and gasped. Wrapped in Donnie's arms was a little turtle. Just like them. Only smaller. I reached out and took it from his limp arms. "Mikey go get April and Splinter to help Don." He ran out and I carried the baby to the couch. I took the tail of my shirt and wiped off the face. The baby was unresponsive. That's when I noticed the blue piece of fabric that lay loosely around its neck. I lifted it up slightly and saw two holes in the front. What? I felt for a pulse on the little turtle and it was okay. I pushed the fabric up and it turned out to be a mask. The turtles face was a little too small but it looked kind of like a little Leo. I picked up the baby and carried it into the smoking lab, "Leo?" I called out. No response. Where was Leo? I walked back out and saw Donnie was standing. His head rested in one of his hands, his other around April. He looked up and saw the baby in my arms. His eyes widened. "What?" He asked. "Where's Leo?" I stepped forward, "Donnie what happened?" He shook his head, "Leo was helping me with a project then something went wrong and it exploded. He was thrown back into me and we went flying backwards. That's all I remember." I looked down at the baby in my arms. "Could this be?" Donnie stepped up to the baby, "Leo? Yes. Here, turn him over." A small dark spot was on the bottom of the baby's foot. "That's Leo's birthmark." I looked down. "Oh no." I took the baby into the kitchen and gently cleaned it off in the sink. The soft deep green skin was identical to Leo's and his sleeping smile reminded me of him. I dried the baby off. I couldn't just leave it sleeping covered in filth. I took the baby back to Leo's room. I set him down as softly as I could. He was a heavy baby. Especially when you're leaning over. I pulled up the blanket around the baby. I sat at the bottom of the bed. If he wakes up. I wanted to be the first person he sees. I grabbed a space heroes comic book and read for about an hour. 'Will he be the same just trapped in a smaller body or will his mind retreat back to infantry also?' I thought. 'Theres only one way to find out.' I stretched my arm out and gently stroked the baby's shoulder, "Leo." I said in a sing song voice, "it's time to wake up." He stirred and opened his eyes sleepily. I drew him into my lap, "Leeeo." He looked up at me and yawned. He nestled into me, "morning…" I smiled and sat him back up. His eyes opened all the way. Alert as they use to be. "Leo. Do you know me?" He rubbed his eye. "Lexi." He said, "Good. Do you remember anything?" He slid off my lap and onto the ground. He was taller than I thought. "Mmhum. Donnie's toy broke." It seemed as if he remembered everything but only through a child's eyes. His mind was nearly same. Thank goodness. I stood and reached out my hand. "Let's go see your big brothers." He grasped my fingers, "is Donnie okay?" He asked. I smiled, "he's okay." I stepped int the lab where Donnie and April were cleaning. The lab was nearly clean, Donnie stared at baby Leo, "Leo?" The baby smiled, "Donnie!" He walked over to Donnie and he scooped him up in his arms. "Leo!" He looked at me, "Does he remember?" I nodded. "But only through a child's eyes, he said your toy broke." Donnie chuckled, "Yea it did." He set Leo down who then ran out, "So how did he turn into a baby?" I said. Donnie shrugged. "I have no idea but we've got to change him back. I'll have to take some blood." I went out and found Leo trying to pick up his Katana "Heavy." He stated. I pick him up, "Yeah." I walked in and Donnie is the needles. "He has a fear of-you know." I handed Leo to April, she covered Leo's eyes and he giggled. Donnie walked up and stuck it in his arm and Leo screamed, "It's the needles!" She grabbed his arm instead of his eyes and he saw the needle, "Lexi!" He pleaded with me to help as she held him still, "Sorry Leo. It has to he done." He started crying, "ow…" Donnie extracted the needle and Leo flung himself into my arms. He was still crying and was holding his arm where the needle entered his skin, "BAD DONNIE! He shrieked. "VERY BAD DONNIE!" Donnie held back his laugher and April swatted his arm. I carried him out and set him on the couch in front of me. He held up his 'mortally wounded' arm. "It hurts. Will you kiss it and make it better?" He asked sweetly. I leaned down and gave his arm a small kiss. He snuggled into me. "Bobo's all gone." I glanced at the clock. The show already started but…I flick the TV on and turned in space heroes. "Yay!" Little Leo yelled. We watched Space Heroes for about an hour. The entire time his face was lit up in a small smile. As it ended and the credits scrolled across the he yawned and his eyes half closed. I check the clock again. 8:30. It was time for this turtle to go to bed. "You sleepy?" I asked him, he nodded and wrapped his arms around my neck. I picked him up and carried him into his room. It was time for me to sleep too. I set him down and laid next to him. I wondered, when was Donnie going to be able to turn him back, what if the effects were only temporary? What if he just grew until he was big again all in one day? I fell asleep and in the middle of the night there was a shift in the bed. I reached out my hand around the turtle and scooted closer to him. My mind still in dream land I barley noticed my own movements. Leo's POV I had the weirdest dream. I was a kid. Everyone was big and I was a little kid. I started to move and found, instead of the couch, my bed underneath me. I realized the presence of the person curled behind and around me. I turned around and saw Lexi sleeping behind me. Her arm was under my waist and she was right up against my back. Her warm, soft, paced breathing fell onto my neck and shoulder. Her eyes opened at my movement and she saw me. She shrieked in surprise and fell off the bed. It seemed a lot smaller with both of us on it. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me. I sat half up my eyes trained on her. She stood up and walked up to me. "Uh…sorry. How are you back?" She asked. Her hand rested on my arm. "But you were a baby." I scratched my head, " strange. Same dream." She frowned, "That wasn't a dream. You got turned into a baby from Don's machine. Then when I took you to bed I laded down with you. I didn't expect you to change back overnight." She blushed. I stood up and began walking out. Lexi caught my arms and hugged me, "It's good to have you back Leo." She said softly. She broke and walked out. I felt shell shocked. She hugged me. After we were sleeping next to each other! I felt a bubbly sensation rising in my chest and I smiled. I followed her out and as I barley stepped in when Mikey ran up to me. "Leo! You're normal again!" He gave me a big hug. Ralph came over and clapped me on the back, "good to have you back bro." Donnie peek the ought the door of the lab, "I think I can fix-Leo!" He came out, "you're teenage again. You were a baby!" He poked me. "Agh!"I groaned, "I'm never going to live this one down." Master Splinter and Karai walked in. "Leonardo! It is good to see you are well my son." He said. Karai smirked, "hey I was getting used to Little Leo." She laughed. Lexi walked out of the kitchen. "Hey!" The Tomato Hamato soup is done!" She yelled. Master Splinter raised an eyebrow. Mikey laughed, "it means tomato soup." She carried out a plate of bowls and set them in front of us at the table. Casey walked in. "Hey can I have some?" He asked. Lexi walked back in. "I had a feeling you would come back." He smiled and sat down. Lexi ate leaning against the wall. "Mmm! Lexi this is GOOD! April said. Lexi smiled. "Thanks April! I made this recipe myself!" I walked out after we had all finished and sat at the old tire swing. Lexi came up behind me and suddenly shoved me forward swinging me up into the air. I shouted as it came back her way. She sidestepped it by mere inches. She laughed and pushed me again. "Hey" I yelled in protest. She laughed and gave me an especially hard swing. As I came back she jumped on. Her impact sent us spinning in circles and I laughed. The tire swing tilted hard backwards and her chest ran into the tire swing. Her arms flew out and as she frantically groped for purchase her hands found my wrists. She grabbed my hands and pulled her feet up, her feet resting on the bottom half of the swing. She looked at me. A playful smile on her face, "on the count of three jump off" I put my feet on the tire. "One…two…three! We both launched backwards sending the unoccupied swing to lash out in irreversible paths. She was facing the opposite wall and she just had time to turn and smile before the tire hit her chest. She flew back and hit a wall. She was quiet and didn't move. I ran over, "Lexi?" I said cautiously. She didn't move. I looked out the door. "Donnie!" I yelled. Donnie walk in, "wha-" he spotted Lexi. "Don't move her!" He shrieked. I stepped back, what did me mean? He felt her wrist and lightly touched her neck. "Lexi!" He shouted extremely loudly. "What was that?!" I said. Lexi stirred and opened her eyes a little. "Donnie? Leo? Did you guys the number on that truck?" I laughed. "You're okay!" I said, she smiled, "yeah. What were we doing?" Donnie looked up at me, "yeah Leo what were you doing?" He asked, "we were playing on the tire swing. We jumped off then it flew back and hit her in the head." Donne frowned, "Lexi are you okay?" She looked down, "I think so." She started to stand up. "Aaah! My leg!" She shouted. She sank to the ground again. Donnie ran out. He got his portable x ray and Master Splinter. "Is her leg broken?" He asked. Donnie grimly shook his head, "it's her ankle." He said through the X-ray pages. Master Splinter kneeled by her ankle and said, "I'm going to have to set it." He said. She Splinter set his hands on her ankle, causing her to wince, "ready?" She drew a deep breath and I grabbed her hand. I gritted my teeth. "Forgive me " he said and yanked her foot. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHJGGAAHHH!" She screamed as he popped her ankle into place. Her grip on my hand tightened and tears welled in her eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut as she calmed down. She was crying softly and Splinter stood, "Donatello. I trust you can care for her from here forth." Donnie nodded, "hai, Sensei." Donnie wrapped her leg and casted it. "Stay off of it and you should be okay in matter if weeks." She groaned. I still held her hand and she smiled as she looked down at our intertwined fingers. I let go and scooped her up. "That's enough excitement for a day for you." I said. She rested her head on my plastron. "Yeah." Donnie called from the lab. "Don't let her sleep! I can explain why later just don't let her sleep!" I looked down at her as I made my way into my room. I gently set her down and sat next to her. "So what do you want to do?" She smiled. "Tell me a story." I laughed, "what kind of story?" She shrugged, "what about the time I saved the world?" I said. She nodded and laid down. I stretched out next to her and told her how we saved the world. As my story ended I glanced over. I hadn't noticed she was sleeping. I sat up, leaning over her. "Lexi." I nudged her arm, "Lexi! You can't sleep." Her eyes opened, "hey savior." She mumbled, a soft smile playing on her lips. Her lips. Why did I have the urge to kiss her? What if she refused and rejected me? What if she accepted me? What if she liked me too? Just go for it! My head screamed at me. I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were tight together at first but then relaxed, she was kissing me back! It seemed to last forever and that's all I wanted to do. She wrapped her arms around my neck. Pulling me in closer. I rested my hand on her waist. When we parted she snuggled into my chest. I sank my face into her hair. She smelled like flowers and perfume. Her hands rested on my chest. We laid there for a while and she brought her face up to mine and kissed me again. This time she moved closer. She pulled me closer and I ran my fingers through her hair. Her leg moved and she squealed in pain. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. She smiled and kissed me, "I'm okay." I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "Mmmmm…" I said. I watched her fall slowly asleep. Donnie POV The serum was nearly complete. If I could only figure out how to connect the wires without booing myself and the lair up, and possibly turn myself into a child like Leo. "Ralph! Or Mikey! Or…BOTH OF YOU COME HERE!" I yelled out the door. Ralph walked in, his arms crossed across his chest and a frown on his face, "Whadda ya want?" He asked sourly. Mikey bounded in after him, "What's up Donnie boy?" He asked, "I need you two to help me with my invention. Ralph groaned, "Why can't you do it by yourself?" I shrugged, "it's easier with help." Mikey smiled, looking at the things on my desk, "What do we need to do?" I grabbed my chemicals and centrifuge. "Ralph, move that over there" Mikey walked over to my latest faulty weapon, "What does this do?" He asked, I was right about to tell him 'Don't touch it because its the one that turned Leo into a baby.' As he flipped the switch, I remember a shock going down my body then I blacked out. I woke up in my bed. April sat at the end of my bed, watching me, when she saw I was awake she moved closer, "Donnie? Do you remember?" I sat up and looked down, "What?" I looked at my short bare arms and legs, I reached up and felt around my eyes, m mask was gone. My shell was smaller. I felt naked without my armor and mask. My Bo staff leaned against the wall across from me. "April why am I a baby?!" She sighed and laughed, "Mikey flipped the switch, the machine turned on, transforming you, Mikey, Lexi and Ralph into babies." I sat up, "Lexi?" She nodded, "She followed Mikey into the lab and was watching by the door." I stared at my tiny hands, "Funny, I don't remember her been there." I stood up and found I was only a bit taller than Aprils waist. I walked out, grabbing my mask as I went. As I made my way down the hall I laughed, everything was bigger and when I made it to splinters room I could badly reach the handle. The door finally clicked open and I found him meditating. I sat in front of him, "Sensei?" I asked. His eyes remained closed, "Why are you like a child?" My voice came out quietly, "The machine. The one that turned Leo into a baby." He exhaled his response, "Then why hasn't your brain followed your body's path?" I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know how the others are doing…wait I should check on them!" I turn around at the door, I ran down the hall and stopped at Leo's room. I knocked softly and then opened the door, "Lexi?" Leo stood staring down at my little body. "Ummm…I'm not going to ask…" I smiled "good." He looked down at his bed, "Come here…" I walked up to him and tried to look at his bed, I wasn't tall enough. He laughed and picked me up. Then I could see Lexi. He set me down on the bed. Lexi was curled up into a ball, she looked really different. Her hair was shorter and she had straight across bangs. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully. I reached out and tapped her shoulder, "Leeeeeeexiiiiiiiieeeee…" her eyes opened and she looked at me. Her mouth broke into a big smile. She looked up at me and laughed. Her little arms reached up and her hands opened and closed, "Turtle boy!" She laughed and sat up. Scooting forward she gave me a big hug. Leo laughed and she looked up at him, then to me, then to him, she stared at him, then hesitantly pointed at him, "Turtle. Daddy?" She said carefully, Leo smiled, "Sure." I guess he didn't know how to explain it to a three year old girl. He scooped her up and she giggled. He looked at me, "Come on, Turtle Boy!" He said and our little party headed for Ralph's room. Ralph's Room Poke…poke. Lexi sat on the bed next to Leo, poking Ralph. He flipped over and swatted her hand away, she looked at me, "Whatss hisss nayme?" She asked me. I pointed at him, "Ralph." She smiled and scooted closer. I was surprised when she sat on his back, horse style and began singing a strange song with every word she would pay his back, "Good morning Ralp-ie, itstimetogetup! Good morning Ralp-ie, itstimetogetup!" Her voice got louder and louder as she sang, "GOOD MORNING RA-PHIE", Leo was Falling over laughing, "IT'S TIME TO GE-" "Enough!" A large voice cried behind me, I though it was Leo but it was actually Splinter, who look thoroughly irritated, standing in the doorway, "Donatello! What is going on here?" He boomed. Lexi's eyes widened and she shrank, whimpering she slipped behind Ralph's bed, her eyes peering out from behind it, Leo stiffened, "Sensei, Lexi and Ralph were changed too." He stroked his beard, looking at Lexi. I walked around the bed and she looked up at me with tear filled eyes, her bottom lip began quivering, I leaned down, "No, no, no, shhhh…don't cry. Its okay, don't cry." I gather her in a tight hug, she peeked through my arm and saw Splinter watching, she squealed and buried her face into my plastron. Splinter looked at the ground, then knelt. "Lexi?" She peeked out cautiously, "It is okay, I'm not angry." She looked up at me her big brown eyes asking for confirmation, I nodded and she softly slipped out of my arms and crept up to Master Splinter. He reached out and drew her into his arms, he leaned down and whispered in her ear and she gave a tiny smile. She jumped up out of his lap and got back on the bed with some of Leo's help. She shoved and pushed against Ralph who grumbled and began moving away from her. With a gasp he fell off the bed onto the floor. "Hey! Meanie!" He yelled at her. That's not it! I'll update soon! And this isn't one of those 'clif hanger at every chaper' stories! See ya next time! Can't promise when the update will come out but keep you eyes open! 


End file.
